Boy Meets Girl?
by tarry rash wanton
Summary: Duo gets turned into a girl!! What trouble ensues when every boy in town has their eye set on him…uhm … her ?!! 1x2, (future) 3x4, 13x5 chap 3 up.
1. Of Stuffy Bras and Panties

**Title:** Boy Meets… Girl?!

**Chapter Title:** 1- Of Stuffy Bras and Panties

**Author:** Shace

**Summary:** Duo gets turned into a girl!! What trouble ensues when every boy in town has their eye set on him…uhm … her ?!! 1+2, 13+5, 3+4, and random pairings as well.

**Rating:** PG-13, rating will change depending on chapter ^^

**Author's Notes**: Standard disclaimers apply. The following characters do not belong to me. This is my first GW fic. (It's AU btw) Please bear with me, there might be OOC-ness! Oh, and review, review, review please?!! [pout] A lousy attempt in comedic romance . This goes out to Angie my supposedly beta reader who came in late and someone I've influenced into liking Yami no Matsuei and Gravitation! Sara-chan my best friend, Debbie, Anne and Jen.

Duo Maxwell sighed dreamily, looking up at the stars from his and Heero Yuy's open bedroom window. Little shiny dots were scattered against the black canopy of the sky, glittering like elegant diamonds against dark velvet. Thins wisps of clouds were barely visible in the endless stretch of darkness, weaving beneath the silver moon like broken swabs of cotton, torn.

The air was cold, rushing into your lungs like sliver icicles. Branches rustled with the warm soft wind, bandying their leafy arms, outstretched upwards. 

The soft ambience created _h so_ romantic vibe that just made you want to cuddle the love of your life and drown in the sentimentality of the moment. Maybe kiss beneath the glow of the moonlight and linger in each other's arms afterwards, just sharing a unique silence that took no need for words- quiet being the beautiful language between the both of you. 

It was a night that caught the atmosphere of sweet, ant-attracting affection. The night that one small sound could shatter the serenity of a memory, the night that perhaps fate could alter swiftly, change your life forever permanently or not really.

Duo sighed once more, mournfully instead of wistfully this time. It's not as if he could do such a thing as kissing or cuddling after all.

Even if the love of his life were just an arm's reach away, they'd probably just end up beating the crap out of each other if he tried anything funny. 

Duo looked at the other occupant of the room: Heero Yuy was so engrossed typing in his sleek black laptop that the world seemed just like a tiny shard of reality nobody really needed. He was rather oblivious, more often indifferent toward everything around him and rarely drew out any other hint of emotion but anger and annoyance, mostly in Duo's part. 

Heero was leaned against the headboard of his bed, legs slightly at angle, prussian blue eyes scanning the small monitor on his lap. He seemed uncannily oblivious to Duo's stare at first but when the braided boy's gaze prolonged momentously, Heero looked up, his face a mask of cold, devoid of human emotion and Duo looked away before eyes had their moment to lock, cheeks flustering crimson. 

_No, he can **never**_**,_ ever_**_ have him_. 

Heero Yuy, the stoic, silent Japanese boy who was Duo's roommate had dull, prussian blue eyes that perceived unfeeling aloofness. Dull because it never betrayed weakness, and had never shimmered with a smile or crinkled with amusement. It was like he couldn't feel anymore.

Heero Yuy was tough and headstrong, sensuous though he was vaguely aware of it.  

_Oh well, at least I'm the closest person to him. At least I'm his roommate._ Duo thought bitterly. 

That's all he'll ever be anyway, a roommate, never a friend or anything important. Heero did not entertain such worldly things anyway, such other bothersome things that would make his life—the one that revolved around his laptop for god knows why—complicated. 

Duo watched from the corner of his eye as Heero ran his fingers - those nimble fingers that could be touching Duo at the most secretive places of his body if the stoic boy would only allow them- through his silky dark brown hair. 

Heero's moves were graceful and slick.

Duo sulked openly as he stared into the sky again. 

"I wish that block of ice Heero would return my feelings." A soft whisper, hissing into the night sky. The wind felt cool against his face and he shivered momentarily before rubbing both of his hands together to induce friction and heat.

After a terse silence as he turned to Heero who, somehow had locked eyes with him again, he tore his gaze away albeit reluctantly, unable to find any warmth in their steely depths.

Duo closed the window and pulled down the blinds silently, fingers delicately willing themselves to shush so as not to disturb Heero's peace.  

He flicked off the lights at his end of the room and buried himself beneath the lilac scented blankets of his bed, a throw pillow on his head to hide his forlorn face. He was lying on his stomach then, wishing so hard that by some miracle of God, Heero would realize he was in love with him as well. But the question lingered—what was love anyway? 

Bodily satisfaction? Duo guessed he might not ever know. 

_You've got it bad, Duo. You're a hapless dreamer._

Even the braided boy's subconsciousness knew it was obvious he could never have Heero. 

The aforementioned boy in his other end of the room was very much indifferent to the thoughts of his roommate even if instance had it that he'd heard him - and he didn't anyway – because it wasn't as if he actually cared for the annoying, loud braided baka's welfare. 

All he managed to do was irk the hell out of him and sing in the shower and wake him up with a horrible song… Actually, come to think of it, Heero loathed the American in particular—someone who seemed to have made his lifer less worth living for in the foreign state.

And in the night sky, as Heero resumed his usual aloofness after pondering why the braided baka slept early that night and what the latter might have in mind to tweak Heero's temper the next day, a shooting star streaked past. 

The gods were listening after all in their thrones in heaven. Or were they?

Duo laid twisted under the sheets grieving about his luck in love and life. 

***

The morning was lovely. The soft golden glow of the sunlight filtered into the room between the creases of the mint green curtains that adorned the windows, flooding the four-cornered space with a warm yellow-orange light. 

A faint smell of pancakes, toast and butter drifted off and wafted into the room where the two boys slept surely in two separate beds. The room with its unusual silence—which any of that kin was constantly shattered by the braided American—seduced sleep from the content, resting faces of the two teens (actually only the braided one's) as peace hovered in the atmosphere making it pitiful to be shattered. 

Duo Maxwell rolled sideways in his bed, still groggy in his sleep as the bed creaked softly and dipped under his weight. He clutched a pillow on his side; eyes shut and still refusing to leave the confines of slumber as he dreamt that the pillow in his arms was a certain Japanese boy, adamantly refusing to let go. 

However, when his nose took a whiff of pancakes and butter, which marked the scrumptious preparations of breakfast, he was quickly jolted out of his sleepy stupor and dragged back into consciousness.

"Hee-chan, w..why do y…you sm…ell like pancakes…?" He slurred. He rolled over to his side again to hug the Heero-pillow tighter, which proved to be a mistake that caused him to fall off of the bed. A small thud ensued barely perturbing the other occupant of the room.

Groaning, Duo rubbed his sore rear. "Damn, that hurt." He still had this dreamy look plastered about his face, which might confuse an onlooker if he'd been hurt or not. "Hee-chan…" He giggled in a high-pitched tone so unfamiliar to him, it sounded almost like a giggle. 

This indistinct squeal however, was of no mood to situate itself in Duo's mind for the latter had much more important matters to worry about, like breakfast for example. 

Duo dragged himself into the bathroom, feeling so light and weightless all of a sudden as he took a good gander of the sleeping Japanese boy. 

Shutting the door behind him and shamelessly scratching his back, Duo sleepily turned on the shower. 

He tugged at his shirt to take it off, wondering why all of a sudden his chest seemed to have expanded, however his waist seemed to have slimmed oppositely. Being lulled by the soft smell of butter once more, he shrugged off any nuisances from his mind, focusing his albeit deviating attention towards the shower.

Shrugging and smiling dreamily to himself after stepping out of his underwear and mind lingering to that sweet dream that included a certain stoic boy, Duo stepped into the shower after undoing his braid long.

After a few minutes of shower, Duo, hair now in sticky sorts that clung to the sides of his face, grabbed a towel to wrap it around his waist. His eyes were quite blurry and didn't want to cooperate as he looked into the mirror to brush his teeth and hair with of course, separate brushes.

Nothing seemed strange, schedules all flowing smoothly into routine sequence, from the shower singing and the early morning 'dance', except of course for this instance wherein Duo had rubbed his eyes frantically and took one good look into the mirror. 

Queerly, there was a beautiful chestnut-haired girl staring back at him topless, with a towel wrapped around her pale waist, leaving the area waist up bare.

Duo blushed, looking away. "Sorry," He muttered, turning to the door and exiting the bathroom he and Heero shared. 

After coherent thought slammed into Duo's nutshell, he pulled the door open once more to stare into the mirror. The girl with violet eyes and thin, kissable lips mimicked his every move as he gestured wildly with his hands to test the reflection. And as if to emphasize her point, the girl in the mirror bore the same body markings as he. 

Duo stepped out of the bathroom in silence, shutting the door behind him and gulping at the lump forming in his throat. A high-pitched, unfeminine yell pierced the tranquility in the house that Iria Winner owned that bright Tuesday morning. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Heero was snapped out of his sleep-clouded mind at once as the annoying scream came in several repetitions, each of which was original as the strange girl ran around the room insanely and threw different variations of tribal dances or something akin to that anyway. 

"Shut up." Heero ordered, pulling the sheets to his head to block out any more noise. "Shut up!" 

When the girl seemed too busy screaming her pretty little head off, Heero of course, unable to see her 'beauty' because of the amount of cotton that buried his head. 

When the girl seemed to have been deaf to Heero's mandate because of her overly loud yelling, Heero threw off the sheets exasperatedly and grabbed her by the waist from behind. 

"Shut. Up." The girl ceased before she and Heero realized she had nothing on above her waist cordially afterwards; she resumed screaming, turning to face Heero and shaking him by the shoulders violently, and red in the face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEERRRRROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Heero had his hand covering his eyes and he grit his teeth as he girl yelled his name. Wait. Hang on, had they been acquainted? 

"HEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO YYYYYYUUUUUUUUYYYYY! YOU SICK JAPANESE PERVERT !" Heero grit his teeth once more at being labeled a pervert, a strong urge to kick something present in the vicinity— say his roommate perhaps? —surfacing in him. 

"I am not a pervert." 

The girl began hitting him in the head with a pillow. 

"I'm never sharing a room with you again!!!" The girl exclaimed. "NEVER! NEVER! I'D ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU ACTED KIND OF FUNNY AROUND ME—OH MY GOD, WHAT AM I SAYING?!"

The girl reached for Heero's hands to touch at her bare chest. 

Heero turned red, a foreign blush to his cheeks as his fingers splayed against smooth, pale mounds. "LOOK HEERO THEY'RE REAL! THEY'RE NOT SILLICON! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! LAST NIGHT I STILL HAD MY GNATS BUT NOW LOOK—THEY'RE GONE! VANISHED! CAPOOSH!!"

The girl started crying helplessly with large tears and Heero had been dumbly aware that his hands were still on the girl's chest. He quickly yanked his hands back, pulling it to his sides like a gentleman while retaining his usual glare. 

The girl sobbed, tears wetting her flushed face and she as if to prove her point earlier about her lower regions altering overnight, she pulled Heero's hands towards her again, placing them on her hips to ease off the towel.

Heero was rather unsure of himself. It was the first time in his life he had ever encountered an aggressive, loud, annoying girl who bore a remarkable semblance to his room roommate.

Unbeknownst to the Japanese youth, the towel covering the loud girl had slipped off in a heap on the floor near his feet. When he looked down to cast a brief glance at the towel, his eyes trailed unconsciously upwards to view the girl's slender legs before resting on—

"Ahhhhhh!!" The girl screamed yet again, bringing her hand to slap across Heero's cheek. Heero cradled his abused cheek in one hand and upon instinct his hand flew to grasp the girl's arm painfully.

The girl's scream earlier had prolific effects though, bringing Quatre Winner, a younger brother of Iria, into the scene, the door bursting open widely.

"I heard screaming!" Quatre's _innocent_ eyes widened as he stared at Heero and the strange, scantily clad girl with long brown hair that reached to cover her bottom. 

Heero had his one hand on the girl's arm, the girl crying and sobbing shrilly, a towel discarded on the floor. 

"Heero, please! That hurts, what you're doing!" 

Quatre blushed and quickly whirled around so as not to face that awkward situation, trying desperately to disregard the insinuative girl.

The girl blinked and froze at the precise time Trowa and Wufei in his polka dotted pyjamas decided to come busting in as well. 

The Chinese teen was grumbling at being awakened from his peaceful slumber and the injustice of it all when he stopped and looked up at Heero and the girl. 

The situation and at the obvious lack of clothing, made the Chinese teen's nose almost bleed. 

"Oi, Yuy what are you doing there so early in the morning?" He smirked gesturing to Heero's sinful hands.

Trowa decided that he'd spare himself the trouble knowing just what exactly Heero had been doing earlier as he copied Quatre in turning around. 

Iria, who had heard all the commotion, the screaming withstanding, came rushing with a worried look in her face that quickly changed into something of sheer shock, horror and confusion.

The strange girl blushed beet red and Heero remained composed. "It's not what you think." He said. The girl scrambled to her feet, pulling the towel up to her chest to cover herself, giving everybody the perfect view of her pale nakedness. 

Heero gulped.

The girl nodded hastily. "Heero and I-" Heero yanked his hand away and Trowa, who had turned around the moment Iria appeared into the scene, whistled playfully at the... _things_ on her chest. 

"Heero and I are just roommates." The girl shrugged carelessly, her damp hair falling to the skin of her shoulders.

"Heero, **_who_** is this girl?" Iria asked as calmly as possible. "Why does she claim to be your roommate? And what in God's name were you two doing earlier?"

The girl had the decency to blush again, hiding her shame-faced self in the mass of hair that fell in some length to her rear.  

"I don't know." Heero scowled at the girl. "She—" He pointed an accusing finger at the girl who gasped innocently, mouthing a 'me?' "—Started screaming and grabbed my hands to touch her chest this morning."

The girl blushed, a pretty shade coloring her cheeks. 

"If you're so much as disgruntled there, Yuy," Wufei drawled lazily, leaning against the doorframe.  "Maybe you shouldn't have hired her to pleasure you in the first place."  

The girl stuck out her tongue at the Chinese teen. 

The almighty death glare silenced Wufei before his next ramble. 

Iria looked thoroughly confused at the lack of answers. 

"What's your name, Miss?" She the girl asked softly.

The girl looked up, violet eyes liquid. 

"Duo Maxwell." She murmured as gentle as Iria had mustered her voice to be. She pressed her thin lips together in attempt to look naïve. 

Everybody stared at her, dumbfounded. 

"Excuse me?" Iria choked, trying to keep her judgments biased as much as possible though it proved to be a difficult task. "You're who again?"

The girl had those tears clinging to her violet eyes again, haphazardly dangling at the fine silken eyelashes that were one of her prizes. 

"**Duo**… **Maxwell**… Heero's roommate."

"Oookkkkaaaayyyy….." Iria frowned. "Who's up to calling the cops and canceling school?"

"I am." Wufei said rather boredly. "School is unjust anyway. Those fascist teachers can get to your nerves with the amount of homework they assign."  

"Please don't call the cops!" The girl pleaded, not before glaring at the Chinese teen that always seemed to have disliked him from day one. "I really am Heero's roommate Duo Maxwell! I went to bed last night as a boy, equipped with all the proper organs after wishing that the love of my life would return my feelings but it didn't come true, instead backfiring and now look!! It turned me into girl! Either that or someone is really, really angry with me and decided to torture me witchcraft style and I don't care if you say my story is pretty far fetched because it's true and canceling breakfast would be a bad idea because I simply love your pancakes Iria!"

She said this all in one breath. 

Iria blinked and turned around to face Trowa, Wufei and Quatre who had conveniently turned to face the scene after the loud girl clothed herself. "Did anybody catch that?"

Quatre pitied the girl whose wet chestnut hair clung to her slender face. He spoke up in a soft whisper Heero scowled at. 

"I think she's telling the truth." He turned to the others in the room. "I really think she **is** or rather **was** Duo Maxwell. I've got this gut feeling that it's all true, what she's saying."

"You shouldn't be relying on gut feelings alone." Heero said, frowning at the Winner boy. "That's what leads you into peril. I say we call the cops."

"I agree." Wufei muttered.

"I think you should all shut up." Trowa announced, shocking everybody but Heero who remained stoic and devoid of emotion like he always was. 

Iria turned to him, waiting for what he had to say while Wufei rolled his eyes and yawned idly, watching the girl who kept tugging at her hair from the corner of his eye.

"This girl has a strange resemblance to… _Maxwell_." Trowa pointed to the girl who raised her arms and nodded appreciatively. "They have the same physical features, even the irking loudness of his character is well evident in her. But the question remains however, where is Maxwell?"

"This isn't another episode of _Murder She Wrote_, Sherlock." The girl mumbled under her breath, mimicking Trowa.

Heero caught that and glared at her for 'interfering' with Trowa, for the sake of something to do. 

"Where _is_ Duo Maxwell?" Iria found herself asking out loud. 

All eyes turned to Heero though instead of the owner of the house and the Japanese teen, glowered at all of them darkly, arms crossed. 

"What are you implying? That I killed him?" 

"No! Of course… not!" Iria said quickly. "It's just that, it's rather strange that Duo's gone… And at a Tuesday." She furrowed her brows in disbelief, shaking her head. "He knows it's _Pancake_ day every Tuesday… He loves my pancakes."

"Maybe he got kidnapped by aliens because he was so damned annoying." Wufei suggested, shrugging when Iria's brow rose. "The boy's a chatterbox."

"All right, all right!" The girl raised her arms up in authorative dismissal, better to stop the long string of insults directed at her or who she used to be. "People, break it off! I thought I told you I AM DUO! I know you guys find it hard to believe, even I do myself, but please for Pete's sake, don't turn this beautiful Tuesday _Pancake_ morning into a _Scooby Doo And the Mystery Machine_ morning! I am Duo who, would you look at that, turned into a girl overnight! Case closed!" 

"Look, I don't know who or what to believe." Iria admitted, stepping closer to the girl. "This is the first time in the five years that I took care of this house that anybody has ever broken in. Being that you've not stolen anything yet, I promise to let you off the hook easily if you tell us the truth."

The girl sighed exasperatedly. "I. Am. Not. A. Thief."

Iria considered things for a moment and with a patient sigh herself, she placed a finger on her temple, abating the slight headache that was forming there. 

"All right, you boys get ready for school." She announced. "I'm fixing this whole mess up. There's breakfast on the table, make sure to leave some for me and Miss… _Maxwell_ here. 

No, not you little girl! You are not leaving this room until we have a decent talk!" 

She grabbed _Duo's_ arm and sent him/her back into the room. Duo pouted and looked longingly at the boys that exited the room. Out of hunger, she had almost imagined Trowa winking seductively at her but dismissed the thought for it was a well-known fact that he an Quat were an item. 

"I'll give you some decent clothes to wear." Iria said as soon as she shut the door behind her with a small thud, regarding Duo with sisterly eyes. "You just don't prance around the street clad only in a towel, all right? Otherwise you'd end up molested or killed." 

Duo opened her mouth to speak but was shushed when Iria grabbed a chair from a nearby desk and sat in front of her, crossing her arms. 

"Tell me now, slowly, just what happened to you, _Duo_."

Duo sighed and began her story. At the end of it, Iria questioned her, testing her knowledge of 'Duo Maxwell' and upon passing the inquisition, Iria leaned against the chair, surveying Duo with an amused smile.

"Did anyone tell you, you make an attractive girl, Duo?"

Duo grinned. "So, does this mean you believe me or you think I'm the greatest liar in the whole universe but will give me breakfast anyways as credit for both?"

Iria groaned and rubbed her temples.

***

Quatre, Wufei and Trowa went on their way to school after Iria told them that she'd talk to Duo first, _girl to girl_. They would run late and wouldn't want that of course, not another detention duty with Mr. Marquise who forced them to do ninety pushups per tardiness. 

Heero however didn't want to go yet. He left his laptop inside his room and would adamantly state that he required it to help him in the string of activities at school which was not entirely true, at least to the other boys' opinion anyway. 

When you were in high school, having a laptop is like owning bringing a dog in a bridal shower. 

And so after having his breakfast and changing wardrobe as Iria had conveniently brought Duo to her room for their little talk, Heero waited patiently at the foot of the stairs, standing there and staring at nothing in particular but the floor. 

When he heard gentle footfalls padding against wood, he looked up to meet the violet eyes of Duo Maxwell, or at least whom the girl claimed to be. 

The braded girl had a wealth of chestnut hair and violet eyes that could have rivaled Aphrodite's if her eyes were violet anyway. Her frame was small, skin pale as porcelain and Heero had never ever seen such a beautiful sight in his life before.

Duo smiled shyly, particularly at Heero who had this blank look on his face (yet inside he was losing an internal battle as his heart plummeted into his stomach and marveled over her beauty.) 

She played with the edge of her blouse, taking long, slow steps downward the stairs and toward him, and if Heero's eyes hadn't been deceiving him, Duo's lips were painted with sheen of glittery pink.

Duo wore a pink blouse that hugged her chest tightly matched with a plaid blue skirt at least three inches above her bare, pale knees and boyish, rowdy sneakers. 

Her hair was in a usual braid and forlorn wisps of hair caught in her violet eyes. Heero had this sudden urge to push the fringe back, although he fought it back.

"Is breakfast over?" Duo smiled that serene smile that could've lighten up a cavern of darkness in an instant and flood said cavern with beauteous roses. 

Heero rolled his eyes mentally. Did he just think that?

Duo smirked, Heero completely missing it. "I guess not."

***

"Now, now Heero, take care of uhm... her, will you?" Iria handed them their school bags, feeling just like a big sister to the boy(s). 

"Don't let _anybody, including _yourself_,_ hurt her, all right?"

Heero just stared coldly at her. Iria frowned and crossed her arms in front of her. 

"I'll figure this thing out, don't worry, Duo." She cast a brief glance at Duo who nodded and bounced happily out the door munching on a piece of toast as she pirouetted daftly. 

"Hn." Heero was almost out the door when Iria tugged at Heero's wrist, stopping him. 

"Make sure she stays away from other boys, Heero."

It was more of a plea than an order. Heero shook his wrist to dislodge from her grip, scowling at her darkly. 

_Duo_ was his age and could take care of himself/herself. What difference did gender make? Duo was still that annoying, loud baka who kept him up all night by his annoying singing, used the toothpaste way too much and took the longest time using the bathroom!

"Heero?" Iria tried once more when she didn't get a response from the boy earlier.

"Hn."

Heero was out the door as Iria waved and smiled sadly. Duo waved back jubilantly despite her…erm… condition, stuffing the toast boyishly into her mouth and chewing open mouthed.

"Bye Iria!!"

When Heero and Duo were out of sight, Iria turned back into the house, arms on her waist as she shook her head in disbelief. 

"What did that boy get himself into now!?"

***

Wolf whistles followed Duo and Heero on their way to school but both took no heed except at one point when somebody started hitting on Duo, and following their trail, asking for her to take off her underwear out there in the street. 

Duo punched the poor guy in the gnats and he limped away in fear, muttering something about tough chicks. 

Both teens were **already **late but that did not change the fact that they were still walking in a snail's pace to the public high school, actually only Duo did as Heero tried to loose him deliberately by walking fast paced. 

"I can't possibly think that I'd be turning into a girl when I wished that you—I mean, this GIRL at school would return my feelings. I mean, if you wished that your crush would notice you, being turned into the opposite sex is not so amusing and would probably get you nowhere near them, right?!" Duo pulled at her bag, adjusting it on her back properly.

"Heh, stupid stars! They just screw your life even more!"

Duo tugged at the end off her braid and began chewing her bottom lip in frustration. A normal person in her condition could barely act that way but Duo kept optimistic because simply folks, she was Duo Maxwell after all. If anybody can manage it, she can.

"I can't just come into class like this, can I? What if, I don't turn back into a boy anymore? What if, I'd end up a girl forever? What if I won't be allowed in the men's room anymore!" 

Heero cursed under his breath for Duo's loud voice attracted lots of onlookers, some of which sighed and said something about them being 'a cute young couple' to quote one. 

"Maybe I should have this surgery thing; sex change is legal in Cuba after all. Though I'm not sure, if it hurts then I won't push through with the whole thing, if ya know what I mean. I hate needles and knives; they give me the shivers! Pricking into your skin… Eurgh…"

Duo turned to look at Heero who remained expressionless, acting like his usual self. They were walking side by side amidst the **quiet** of the sidewalk and Duo frowned at her companion's lack of interest. 

"Hey, _Hee-chan_," That really got the quiet Japanese boy off.

"Are you really gonna do what Miss Iria said? Taking care of me, I mean? I'm not an invalid you know, I can take care of myself. I'm one tough guy after all… uhm… girl… whatever. You know these panties I'm wearing right now can get really stuffy! My legs are all stiff and cold for crying out loud. How can girls possibly stand these short skirts?"

She began adjusting her bra straps and skirt, shamelessly pulling down a little bit of fabric that had gotten somewhere in between her rear area.

Heero scowled at Duo. "You're a disgrace to all female species, did you know that?"

Duo rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous because if you'd ever get turned into a girl… uhm… I'd still be prettier than you! Ha! And I get to wear a bra! "

"I wouldn't be so idiotic and lowly as you, Maxwell."

Heero began walking in brisk strides, leaving Duo to herself a few feet behind. When at last Heero's words sank into realization, Duo ran after him, a big frown on her face. 

"HEY!! COME BACK HERE, YUY!!! I'll mash you into pulp for saying that!"

"Damn, Heero can sure walk fast." Duo thought out loud as she ran into the road to cross, however, it proved to be a mistake once more (notice how he's done that a lot often?) since the stoplight decided to shine green precisely in sync. 

In a flurry of loud, ear-splitting honks and a large red truck blurring a hazy blue past normal vision, Duo's eyes widened, waiting for the inevitable. 

She stood there, rooted to the ground as she watched in utter horror as the truck came closer and closer, till she could almost feel it drawing near. Her limbs were stiff as boards as she waited for the onslaught of pain, blood and death, maybe a few angels to come carry her. 

"NOO—pff!"

The next thing she remembered after coherent thought dissipated and returned once more was that she was pinned beneath the ground, underneath a certain Japanese boy, her back hurting a little as it grazed against hard concrete. The weight above her was enough to crush her ribs. 

"You do not cross the street when the light turns green, baka."

Duo felt his/her heart palpitate in her chest as he/she realized his/her legs were apart and that Heero's middle was between them. They were touching. Still her ribcage hurt a lot with Heero pressed against her.

"Sorry, _Hee-chan_." She stumbled at her own words and then, Heero stood up and brushed himself off. 

Duo, although relieved that Heero had saved her from an untimely demise, frowned at the loss of Heero's crushing weight on her. 

"Hn."

Duo got to her feet, slightly disoriented from the previous occurrence, and shook her head.  She was quite surprised when Heero pulled her up by the hand, fingers entangling firmly with hers—there was no gentleness there, no affection, just an unfeeling reluctance from Heero's tenuous grip— but for Duo it meant so much already. 

Sparks flew; it was the best moment of her life.

The gods had heard her after all. 

And then slowly, breaking the inevitable silence between them as Heero resumed his pace and let go of her hand, Duo looked up at him, idly carrying her bag on her shoulder. 

Softly in a hushed tone, "Thanks, Heero."

Heero looked at her, stopped in his tracks. An odd look passed his face like silver icicles of emotion melting slowly against the ground, and then swiftly in the blink of an eye, it shattered— narrowed down into absolute nothingness. 

Duo blinked.

"Baka Maxwell." Heero murmured, half-heartedly.

It was only after all, the beginning of the chaos and Duo could only smile at the small, albeit imperceptible flush on Heero's cheeks.

Tbc…

Is sex change legal in Cuba? I dunno. Hm, I suck, don't I? Well, in a few days or weeks, perhaps decades, I'd check and see how many reviews this crap gets, it's not like I'm expecting it to be a hit or anything, just that, well… wishful thinking. Want some more pa? Then review me and make me smile. 

Comments, suggestions, hell even flames are welcome. I am very kind. (gag)


	2. Maxi Pads Are A Girl's Best Friend

**Title:** Boy Meets Girl…?!?

**Author**: Shace

**Chapter Title:** 2: Maxi Pads Are A Girl's Best Friend.

**Summary:** Duo gets turned into a girl!! What trouble ensues when every boy in town has their eye set on him…uhm … her ?!! 1+2, 13+5, 3+4, and random pairings as well.

**Rating:** PG-13, strictly!! No one below that age or anyone who hasn't attended their fourth grade. ^^

**A/N:** Well, this chapter rating is rises up one notch. Strictly PG-13. Hm, not so sure if it should be YAOI since Duo's a girl but then, you'll see as the story progresses. 

Does anybody want to beta read/edit for me? Seems I'm not paying them much, that's why they quit at once. I'm really sorry if this chapter took so long! I had to re-write it four times, altering most of the scenes because it got kind of lame. Then again the whole thing's just as lame so… no problem with that. I'd also like to thank you people for the reviews. 

**Dedications: **

Debbie, cryearthstearsfalltou, Katrina, Kerridwen, Gazer, Super Poodle Phantom_Yoshi, Cheese-chan, Super Poodle, EvilGoddess, Skydancer, Death's Daughter, J.T. (thanks for telling me I need to improve), LB, Ameve-chan and those people who didn't put in their names and I've forgotten. Low self-esteem and all… Want to make me happy, be my friend! Er… review! 

And I've lost my inspiration for this fic, seemed she'd gone back to her hometown (RISA!!!) in Japan… Any ideas? Well, Heh… I'll make Duo turn back into a boy, you'll see… *evil snicker*

"Okay you bunch of bigots," Treize Kushrenada slapped a hardbound history book down the teacher's table loudly, causing pencils and pens lying there to reverberate, along with random flinchy students to jump out of their seats in surprised sync. 

He surveyed the class with scrutinizing blue eyes as his students kept their own transfixed on his every move from the graceful tilting of his chin to the arrogant almost prideful glint in his eyes as he gazed at them one by one in what seemed to be disgust. 

His blue eyes came to rest on a certain pony-tailed, raven-haired Chinese teen that remained in an ogle, swimming in wistful fantasy that included him and strawberry syrup. 

His expression softened as he continued, a small almost invisible smile crinkling the sides of the eyes that never left the Asian student. He cleared his throat in an authorative manner and began the day with his usual sour mood.

He hated this job.

"Your history paper is due in two days and I expect that you idiotic lot of misfits have all made some progress in your research work, along with the partners I'd assigned you with." 

He turned away from the Chinese student, pondering silently how queer he seemed to be and crossed his arms on his chest, looking every student in the class in the eye.   

Treize began pacing the room, aisle by aisle after confiscating a magazine, a hairbrush and a piece of gum. 

"You are all aware that if you do not make it to the deadline or pass something sub-par akin to the inept capabilities of your young, dull minds that I will feel obliged to give you an F, scratch your already flawed grades so that you will have the decency to do your homework PROPERLY!!!" 

At this, he grabbed a note being passed to Relena Peacecraft, the most shaggable, most popular, richest brat in her grade, the head of the cheering squad. 

He caught the withering look she shot him, scowled back and straightened the creases of the paper torn from a notebook. He seriously needed to consider getting a new job.

"Well, Miss Peacecraft, what do we have here?" His brow rose rather fetchingly and Wufei sighed in awe. Quatre giggled next to him whereas Relena rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out childishly. 

"Hmm… If you are so bold as to pass a note in my class then I am sure you are much brave to share this _to_ all of us. And don't think I don't have eyes at the back of my head not to see you rolling your eyes and sticking your tongue at me like that. Anyway, Let us see…" 

Relena frowned. 

Treize moved towards his table in front of the class, leaning against its edge so that he faced them all. "I want you all to listen up everybody to Miss-" He shot Relena a brief glance, caught her making faces again and scowled, before turning back to the matter at hand. 

"—Peacecraft's note: Ahem. _I wonder when Heero would come to class Dorothy, any idea? He's awfully late today; I don't think stealing his extra pair of spandex from the locker was that of a good idea yesterday. God, I love him so much, Dorothy, wish he would just stick his_…_" _

Treize's eyebrow rose one more time and he took one sharp intake of breath before looking up at the class listening intently, ears perked up. 

"Well, I suppose that's enough for today!" He crumpled the piece of paper and threw it to the wastebasket. The class groaned and a few had the dull intentions to snatch if from the wastebasket when the class ended. 

Relena gave Treize the finger when she thought he wasn't looking but of course being the great history teacher that he was, he managed to catch Relena in flagrante delicto (in the act). 

"That's it, little girl. Detention." Treize snapped. 

"Wha-" Relena gaped at him.

"And that's another." Treize said firmly, eyes narrowing. He disliked the girl, even if she were a relative of his friend Zechs, the Physical Ed teacher. 

"Hey, that's not fair-" Relena said adamantly, standing up from her seat.

"Oh and another." 

"Mr. Kushrenada, I think-" Dorothy said, speaking up for her best friend who happened to be her crush as well.

"One for you too, Miss." 

"HEY!" She cried indignantly. "That's so not fair!"

"So how many is it then?" Relena asked quaintly.

"You get another one, Ms. Peacecraft!"

Relena and Dorothy frowned.

"I hate you."

"The loathing's mutual, Ms. Peacecraft. Double detention duties for you. Meet me after class later."

And at the front row, a certain Chinese teen sighed wistfully. 

***

"Hurry up."  Heero called after Duo. "We're late." 

Duo rolled her eyes and ran faster. Her legs were stiff and her muscles ached. Walking to school had never felt so tiring before. And she was sweating like a pig, which was not a very good comparison.

Usually Duo would get a ride from Trowa (whereas the ice king Heero prided himself to get to school by pedestrian means). And at rare occurrences wherein she opted to walk, it barely took an ounce of her strength for the school was only a few five blocks away.

This drastic change of gender completely put things in a similar change, only more drastic.

"Hmph, why *pant* on earth *pant*are we *pant*the only *pant* high school *pant* kids who *pant* don't *pant* have cars?!" Duo whined. "You should *pant* get one, you know! Look at *pant* Quat and Trowa! They have their *pant* own wheels to *pant* bring them to school!" 

Heero scowled at the girl as the latter stopped in her tracks for the umpteenth time that morning and rested her hands on her bare knees. He wanted to tell her to go buzz off his case and get her own car but then Heero's sinful gaze wandered lazily up those perfect knees, trailing up to the pair of pale thighs and- 

"Heero?" Duo gave him a quizzical look. "What on earth are you staring at?" 

Heero dropped his gaze and proceeded into wearing his mask of cold once more. His eyes narrowed into menacing slits as he crossed his arms, regarding her not so much surprisingly, with a foul look. 

"Hurry up baka, or we'll get a tardy slip from Kushrenada-sensei." 

Duo rolled her eyes and, after a moment of hyperventilation came striding next to Heero, jogging painfully as the wind flapped her skirt. Heero tried not to look. 

"It's Mister Kushrenada, Yuy. Hmn. I bet in Japan, you people don't use cars when you go to school." 

Duo began in what her opinion was conversation, tugging once more at the end of her braid while jogging. Her hair seemed longer now than before and much to her dismay had the propensity to knot at times. 

She felt suddenly irritable all the more when Heero scowled at her for the bazillionth time that morning, calling her an idiot in his native tongue as if Duo was too stupid to not know what the word 'baka' meant. 

"I bet you just walk or ride bicycles or cartwheel or something to school!" Duo told Heero irritably. "Hmph. Well, Mr. Yuy, you are in the U.S. of A. now, star spangled banner and all that, you're not in your precious little country any more so take the hint and get a car if you don't want to be a pariah! I can't stand walking any more!! It's… it's…DEGRADING!!" 

(eh.. please don't get mad at me Japanese readers! -points at Duo- it's her, his… uhm.. its fault!) 

Heero turned his menacing gaze to her once more - the anger it generated was so strong Duo could almost feel herself wavering and cowering. In Heero's opinion, Duo, girl or not, was Duo all the same, the only difference being the gender and that she was extremely pretty. 

The gender change did nothing to affect him; he was still the same annoying, loud, bouncy, happy-sappy, spastic, talkative, crazy, violet-eyed, braided baka he used to be, except albeit more feminine and vulnerable, had beautiful delicate contours and thighs and softer pale skin. 

Heero seethed silently as the braided baka shut her eyes, as if waiting for him to strike her. His arm had raised uncontrollably, poised to punch her in the face yet he felt a soft tug at his heart, the annoying little voice of his conscience resounding within the dark confines of his mind which began polluting it with romantic fluff. 

Heero made a silent resolution to clobber the girl when she turned back into the boy, first thing. But back to Duo Maxwell.

Duo was very pretty indeed either as a girl or as a boy and, Heero must admit, sometimes at the darkest hour of the night when the other teen was asleep, he caught himself staring at the American as the moonlight bathed his smooth skin in an ethereal glow, enthralling Heero even more.

The way the wind played with his/her chestnut hair, weaving it silently against the breeze, the pale aphrodisiac body with its graceful curves and porcelain texture… 

Heero loved every bit of them… 

Heero felt utterly horrified at the prospect of feeling… admiration towards the annoying baka. 

_Infatuation, maybe? Iie. Iie! It couldn't be, could it?_ He glared at himself mentally, wishing the romantic feeling would just die and somehow, he could grasp at the trigger of a gun and shoot someone.

He couldn't have been staring at that braided, annoying baka could he?!

Duo looked up at him, violet eyes opening slowly and cautiously. She looked so afraid, so frail and frail and afraid were some of the words that are antonymous to the Duo Maxwell if you knew him well. 

Heero felt the sudden urge to wrap his arms protectively around the girl and whisper softly into her ear. It took all his willpower not to do so, for it will come out as uncharacteristic of him and after all he was asexual.

Emotional attachment was for the weak of the heart, he reminded himself.

Instead of beating the sanity out of the other teen, the prussian blue eyed boy sighed softly and brought his hand down. 

"Are you _that_ tired?" 

Duo looked down at her boyish sneakers- her favorite pair of Nike sneakers to be exact. It still was quite muddy and unfeminine for her to wearing but she didn't really care what people thought of her. After all, she was never really female by birth or by choice to begin with. 

She nodded, almost ashamed. _Were girls this sensitive?_ (Depends on the individual my dear.) 

Wufei was right. Girls were weaklings indeed. 

"Yeah, hell I am-"

She almost gasped in shock as she felt herself being heaved and scooped up into the arms of Heero Yuy. The world drizzled around her in a carousel of emotion, her cheeks flushing as the boy of her dreams held her close to his chest, and, even with his bag slung across his back he could still muster the strength for such a feat!

Duo sighed almost happily, inhaling the inebriating scent of Heero's shirt, lost in a thousand waves of emotion that danced merrily about her head.  

"When we reach the school's gates, that's the cue for you to leave me alone, understand?" Heero said authoratively, though his timbre almost dropped downed into the romanced scale of contentment and happiness. 

Duo was too jubilant to react at first. 

"And you won't tell anybody, not a single soul about this." 

Duo nodded without the words registering into her mind. She could care less whatever he said, all that mattered was that she was where right where she belonged, that Heero had her in his arms and that forever might not be so far away after all.

She shrugged nonchalantly after that thought and swung her arms around Heero's neck, nuzzling the skin there with her nose, fingers tracing patterned circles on the boy's nape. 

They fit together perfectly, and Duo felt snug as ever, enjoying the rapture of the moment.  

Heero stiffened, debated whether to drop the baka on the pavement or on the road when he felt Duo wrapping her arms gently and more firmly around him. A small, almost invisible smile played against his lips as he carried her, feeling her lips close on the skin of his neck, her cheek resting tenderly on his shoulder.

Heero concluded this was the best moment ever, but of course would not admit that to anybody.

***

Meanwhile the beautiful, golden goddess of love and beauty, here because the author's friend **Debbie** liked Greek mythology, was seated in her throne, smiling amusedly into the mirror. 

She turned her radiating, grotesque face towards the other celestial beauty next to her, who though lower in elegance, was sleek in her own unflawed grace herself for she was Zeus and Leto's heiress, sister to Apollo, thought to be the lady of wild things she was uniquely special all her own. 

Aphrodite's smile was serene and the silver halo around her lustrous mane of gold hair that flowed to floor, glowed brightly as well. "Men are foolish in their strange game of hearts." 

Artemis, the protectress of the youth and lady of the woods touched the mirror Aphrodite viewed with her slender fingers. 

"But it is in their ludicrous game of hearts that they succeed in obtaining their pair." Artemis murmured, a soft musical tone from her lips.

Aphrodite turned to her. "Perhaps we should call upon Eros, there is naught he could not fix!" 

"No, I have a better idea." Artemis smirked. 

"Perhaps more creative than altering the mortal's gender?" 

"Perhaps, even better." The lady with three forms flashed another surreal smirk. "Genuinely better."

***

Duo's stomach contracted painfully, a squishy feeling between her legs. She tugged softly at Heero's shoulder and asked to be brought down to solid ground. They were halfway to school already and Heero complied, struggling not to groan at the loss while remaining stoic as ever. 

Duo balanced herself on her two wobbly knees. Although she didn't want the nearness of Heero to ever cease its continuity she just had to be let go of at that point otherwise she just do something weird while with Heero and the latter would definitely not like that. 

Her stomach felt oddly painful and she felt irritated by it. She swallowed hard, looked up at Heero with the sickest expression, clutched her stomach and hugged herself as an unfamiliar nauseating feeling pulled at the strings of her belly. 

"I think I'm gonna _hurl_…" 

She pulled on a disgusted face as absolute discomfort persisted in her stomach. Heero rolled his eyes, or it seemed like it. 

"What now?"

"Can you take me home? I don't think I can make it to…" She trailed off, almost falling to the ground; Heero sighed annoyed. "…School today."

"Then neither can I, you mean?"

Duo's vision swam hazily and whatever Heero said was undistinguished and slurred in her current state of mind as the world crashed around her in spiraling blackness.

Heero could only stare at the limp form on the ground.

***

"That was your idea, milady?" Aphrodite shook her head in mock amusement and turned azure eyes to Artemis's. "I had expected it to be much more… prolific and abstract." 

Artemis's pale face was a mask of mischief as she let her fingers linger and rest upon the mirror. 

"It was naught so far, dearest Goddess of beauty. You shall see it hence. Oh shall you see it, hence."

***

"Do you really think that, *that* topless girl this morning was Maxwell?" Wufei asked as he leaned over to Trowa and Quatre, annoyed that their history teacher left to arrange Relena's detention duties. "Her alibi is kind of far-fetched. You don't think that wishes do come true do they? Ha! I bet she's Heero's slu-" 

Quatre rolled his eyes as he moved his desk closer. 

"Wishes do come true, look at Pinocchio!"  He chirped happily at Trowa who seemed unperturbed the slightest and kept silent. 

Wufei's brow twitched. "That's a fairytale." He stated. 

Relena and her group of preppy cheerleaders were re-applying their make up while Kushrenada was away, opportunistic for more recreational activities. 

Quatre pouted cutely, tugging at his blonde hair while blushing. It was a habit of his whenever he was embarrassed and Trowa thought it was somehow cute but not compared to how the chestnut haired girl did it. 

"Well, we would have liked to hear her story, if *someone* hadn't dragged us out of the house, saying we'd be late for our first class." Quatre said. "I would've really liked to ask her what happened this morning."

"I just don't like getting another tardy slip from Mr. Kushrenada."

Quatre was giggling whereas Trowa seemed engrossed in thought. 

"I see it unjust to go out of my way and help strangers who just barge into the house without dignity." Wufei told Quatre. 

"Sure, sure! Whatever you say. " Quatre waved his hand around, to shut him up. "For all we know it could be a ploy so you could be early for your Kushrenada's class. 'Oh Mr. Treize look! I've finished my homework last night, and those extra credit assignments too! Can I please lick your-" 

Quatre did a very adept job of mimicking a very perky schoolgirl, eyes glimmering brightly to add effect, hands on his cheeks. 

Trowa suddenly wished he were home. For all he knew, Heero and the girl could be doing something very productive at that moment. Cursing his luck in French, he stared down at the book on his desk, watching in fascination as the words swirled into undefined texts. 

Where was Duo anyway? He asked himself. If the girl's claims were true then Duo now a girl, was with Heero and, knowing how those two were roommates and perhaps even more, they might be doing something else to have missed school that day. 

Trowa frowned. He knew he was better than that slob of ice Heero who as he recalled earlier, cared nothing for the girl. Trowa Barton vowed to show the girl he was better than the Japanese teen at home.

 "All right, all right! That's enough!" Wufei cut Quatre off, jolting Trowa out of his train of thought. He turned to look at the two engaged in a childish argument.

"What's the matter, Wufei?" Quatre asked innocently just as an irritable, panting chestnut haired beauty bustled into the room. "I was gonna say lick your boots. What were you thinking?" 

Wufei let out an exasperated sigh as he rolled his eyes once more. He waved his hand in dismissal and dragged his chair away from the blonde Arabian. 

"In denial, eh Wufei?" Quatre called after him, giggling uncontrollably; it was so obvious Wufei's got a crush on said History teacher, why deny the truth? Half of the school new the bridled passion the teacher and the Chinese student shared already! 

"You shouldn't be trusting people all at once, little one." Trowa said once Wufei decided reading a book would be dandy. "That little fiasco this morning was… _strange_.  I'd have to admit. Boys just don't turn into girls overnight." 

_Although if they did then, Duo can always be mine. _

"So what are _you_ saying?" 

Quatre carelessly flipped his blonde hair to the side and hugged his book to his chest, innocently. "You don't think that long-chestnut haired, violet eyed, loud, talkative, spastic girl was Duo?" 

Trowa considered for a moment and nodded, a hand stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Since you put it that way then, maybe I do."

Quatre grinned and gave him a chaste peck on the cheek, which Trowa blinked at as the history teacher re-entered the room that day and gave him no time to react.

***

Gone to my yoga class!

-Iria ^^;;

Heero scowled at the yellow post-it stuck on the fridge and when it didn't do so much as cower the slightest, he sighed, wishing he didn't have to miss school that day for the frail annoying female baka upstairs in the room they shared non-too-affectionately. 

The spastic girl had passed out just a moment ago and Heero immediately hailed a cab and rushed her home to ask help from Iria, in fear that he had done screwed things up again or the other way around. 

Of course, hailing a cab _to_ school didn't occur to him earlier not for the reason that he was dull-witted, but just because he didn't like big yellow, tacky cabs as means of transportation with drivers who told you of their freedom before the declaration of war. 

If Iria thought she was helping Duo turn back into a boy when she attended her yoga class, she was definitely mistaken. Then again it was that baka's fault why everything fell out of logic and order. Turning into a girl overnight was one of those things that made you question reality.

Heero didn't even trust him… or her… it, to be safe.

Maybe she was lying and had copied Duo Maxwell's physical attributes… or something like that. For all they knew, he could be a thief, a killer or a very pretty hobo who had a nice lilac smell and long chestnut hair.

Heero groaned and kicked himself mentally for that. A few hours with the girl and he already felt out of center. Great. 

Heero shook his head and poked into the fridge to get a carton of milk, wishing terribly it was all a dream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

A very, very unfeminine shrill voice pierced the beloved silence with a bread knife and much to Heero's grudge, he had to cup his hands over his ears to block out the sound. 

Quickly in a rush that made him bump his head inside the fridge, he strode briskly upstairs to the source of the annoying, ear-splitting yell, cursing in his native language.

***

Duo Maxwell stretched her legs out in bed. She didn't remember a thing, why or how she was in her bed at 9:00 in the morning when she was supposed to be at school but didn't care the least. 

All that registered into her mind was the sheer bliss she felt, being consumed by the pillows and blankets. She moved her legs minutely, to huddle with the stuffed animal next to her and felt an odd squishy feeling between her legs.

She frowned as a dull pain shot into the pits of her stomach. Odd, she wasn't hungry at all. Iria had just given her breakfast earlier, some pancakes and toast with eggs and milk.

Duo sighed, hopped off the bed and yawned as she entered the bathroom. She felt light once more and scratched at her firm little bum as she opened the bathroom door. 

Forgetting she had turned to a girl overnight, she pulled down her underwear (rather the ones Iria lent her) and stood, poised to er… urinate in front of the toilet. 

She yawned and looked down to see the trickling of blood from her… where the hell did it go?! 

She was bleeding profusely, the source of the blood from the gash between her legs. 

"What the hell?!" She stared into the mirror and realization filtered in, at least in his point of view anyway. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SOMEBODY CHOPPED MY THOMAS JOHNSON OFF!!"

Heero Yuy burst into the bathroom door as soon as Duo fell back to the wall, legs spread open and skirt covering the bloody wound. 

"Maxwell?" Duo was sobbing and fanning herself, her hair a tangled in all sorts and her Mary Janes between her knees where blood was also visible.

Heero fought back the urge not to vomit.

"Heero, help me." Duo croaked miserably. "I'm going to DIEEEEEEEEEE!!! DON'T LET ME DIE, MAN!!! PLEASE, HELP ME! I PROMISE TO SHUT UP ENTIRELY!! JUST PLEASE HELP ME!! SOMEBODY PLAYED A JOKE ON ME AND CHOPPED MY WEENER OFF!!" 

Heero rolled his eyes. "You're a girl now baka!" he spat as he pulled Duo's arm towards the direction of the shower. "Get up and we'll wash the blood away. Come on." 

Duo let Heero pull her up the tiled floor and push her gently into the shower. 

Heero turned on the faucet and instantly, the limpid water mixed with the blood into pools of both substances at Duo's feet before it finally drained. 

Duo was sobbing hysterically, yelling about her/his 'Thomas Johnson being cut off' while Heero tried hard not punch the girl in the face. 

"I turned into a girl… oh my god what was I thinking when I wished that last night?! Now I'm going to be anemic, lose all my blood and die!! Nooo!!!" 

Duo's skirt slipped off her hips and Heero turned around, a red stain on his cheeks.

"Heero…" Duo's voice was a miserable croak. "If I'm gonna die, since I'm a girl now anyway, maybe we should screw each other silly till I run out of breath and blood, don't you think?"

Heero scowled at Duo to see that she was in fact so frail looking now, a word not so closely associated to DUO MAXWELL, trying to stop the bleeding by patching it up with the white blouse, her chest covered only by a bra. 

Iria was going to get angry having her blouse like that. 

Heero grabbed the blouse from her grasp (Duo's that is) and tossed it away, trying in vain not to rest his eyes on the twin mounds on Duo's chest. 

"Do you know what a maxi pad is baka?"

Duo shook her head. Heero sighed.

***

Iria Winner did not attend her yoga class. In fact, she went to a psychic place with eccentric, glittering script painted at the front of said place. She entered it, rather in a foul mood, trying to think how Duo had gotten himself into such a trouble. 

And although this be a redundant thought, Boys did not turn into girls overnight. 

Iria sighed and pushed the door open, a small silver bell tinkling in greeting as her eyes gazed at the heavy-curtained and Indian-carpeted room. There were a few incense sticks burning in a corner, a few unlit and lit multi-colored candles and hardbound, dusty books in the left side of the room on the oak shelf. 

The place smelled faintly of potpourri and bore semblance to a certain place Iria had seen on TV, a shop owned by a witch of some sort in a place called Sunnydale. 

Iria looked around, touching at nifty figurines and a crystal ball on the circular table where tarot cards were placed upside down. Curious, she reached out to touch them.

"Nuh-uh, Miss. No touching!"

Iria jerked back, startled and turned around to see a petite young girl, 12 years of age with a black cloak on, sporting clear blue eyes and short blonde hair. 

"Do you own this place?" She asked softly.

"Does it look like it?"

"Uhm… no?"

"Good deduction."

Iria sighed, shook her head. "I am older than you so don't speak to me like that."

"I, in an indirect way own this place so don't you speak to _me_ like that!" The girl shot back, smirking wittily.

"Well, I need some help with things." Iria admitted, shrugging and looking down at the floor. "Things have been quite a mess back home."

"Didn't you read the sign?" The girl pointed to a sign, weirdly seeming to appear out of nowhere on the doorway, reading: Out To Lunch. TTFN.

Iria bit her lip in uncertainty. 

"My aunt owns this place, she's out for lunch." The girl sat on one of the orange couches next to the table of incense. 

"But, hey maybe I can help you out. Problems with your love life? Sex life? Need more umph into your se-"

Iria shook her head and waved her hands in front of her, blushing. "No!! No!! Well… it's just that…"

"Shh!" The girl hissed, a finger pressed to her lips, startling Iria. "Let me work here…Ohmm…" 

She pressed her fingers to her temples, eyes shut. 

Iria blinked dumbly.

"Oohmm… Wait!! Hang on; I've got something from my friends in Mexico! They say that you're name is Maria… Winger isn't it?"

"Actually no, it's Iria Winner."

"Right. Whatever… And…you have a friend named… named…" She gestured with her hands for Iria to assist her in that.

But Iria, being unused to this sort of thing, nodded expectantly instead, thinking it was another weird psychic hand signal.

"Hang on, let me get the crystal ball." The girl said.

Iria slapped her forehead in frustration. 

The girl rolled her eyes. "So my psychiatric powers are a bit rusty? It's not fun being the outcast of the family you know, just not being able to read tarot cards and the future! Well, here we are!"

She cracked her knuckles and sat in front of the crystal ball, waving her fingers around the shining sphere. Iria sat pulled a seat and sat next to her, watching intently as the girl concentrated on the celestial ball.

"Well? Well? What do you see?"

"Well, well, my reflection! Duh! And, hey! There's a smudge on the crystal ball!"

Iria rolled her eyes; "What else _besides_ that?"

"Hang on…" She shut her eyes once more and after a few minutes when Iria finally decided she should leave the girl behind, her eyes snapped open frantically. 

"Your friend with the braid. Lots of blood and flesh. He turned into a girl and things got screwed up!! It's all bloody!"

Iria gasped, shot up from her seat and was almost out the door when the girl waved her hand in dismissal, shrugging. 

"Hey Maria, whatever your name is! I was just kidding! You know how it is! I need to keep customers entertained for the mean time!"

Iria stopped in her tracks, ready to strangle the girl. "What. Did. You. Say."

***

"Eew… Why are you teaching me this?" Duo fingered at the Iria's frilly underwear with the white, weird pad that Heero stuck to it, both of which Heero stole or rather borrowed from the her closet. 

"It looks like a big band aid to me."

"It works the same way." Heero's voice was gentle. "It stops girls' menstrual periods."

"I still _don't_ like it. And honestly, it's weird. Hey, how'd you know what girls wear anyway? **YOU **wear it, doncha?"

"No, baka." Heero handed her the underwear and glared at her. "I'm only more knowledgeable than you."

"I don't care if you're smart or whatever. It looks strange! You wear it." Duo shoved the piece of cloth to Heero's direction and pulled on a disgusted face, crossing her arms on her chest. She wore an oversized tee that swallowed her narrow shoulders.  

"It will **stop** the blood, baka."

"Are you deaf?" Duo rolled her eyes irritably, frowning at the boy. "What's your problem anyway? Forcing people around to do things they don't like."

"If I remember correctly, you started all of _this_."

"I hate you." Duo admitted as she yanked the underwear from Heero's grasp. Her eyes widened implausibly as she noted the very thin, very long layer of fabric at the rear side of the undergarment. 

"Is this a thong because if it is, I am **so** not gonna wear it!"

"Shut up and wear it." Heero deadpanned. "Or I'll make you."

"Aww, I'm flattered." Duo shot back sarcastically. "Can I opt for the second one though?"

"You're irritable."

"That's what makes me cute."

"I know." Heero turned around to walk out of the room, leaving Duo to think about what he had just said earlier. 

Duo slipped into the underwear, feeling the fabric go as far up in her bum. "Eew.. This is strange… Wait, hang on. WHAT?!"

Tbc…


	3. The Fine Line Between Femininity And Mas...

**Title:** Boy Meets… Girl?!

**Chapter Title:** 3- **The Fine Line Between Femininity And Masculinity**

**Author:** Shace

**Summary:** Duo gets turned into a girl!! What trouble ensues when **_every_** boy in town has their eye set on him…uhm … her ?!! 1+2, 13x5, (one sided) 3x2 and future 3x4.

**Rating:** PG-13, rating will change depending on chapter ^^

**Author's Notes**: Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own them all so therefore no profit is made.

"Get dressed, Baka."

Duo rolled her eyes at Heero who held the bloodstained blouse in one hand as he sat on the edge of the bed with eyes devoid of feeling that penetrated her to the very core.

Duo grumbled as she slipped into her old boy's garb in a corner: the black pair of khaki pants and a big yellow tee. Heero seemed to be watching adequately, taking notice of every intricate detail of movement, from the silent ruffle of clothing to the sliding of fingers against flawless skin as Duo pulled down the tee to cover her bare stomach. 

Heero looked away, ashamed and aghast of himself for peeping and, though Duo remained oblivious to the boy's actions, he felt a silent tug at his heartstrings, willing him not to look for it pilfered Duo's privacy. 

Heero frowned at himself mentally. If he didn't stop awing over Duo, things would definitely get out of hand. And since when did he start to care about the baka anyway?!

The strange, yet distinct feeling of infatuation was foreign to him, like a newly found cut on the skin that had been there long enough, yet not to the expense that he was aware of it to even acknowledge its presence. 

Heero cast a wary glance at Duo who had clumsily fallen to the floor just slipping in the pair of pants.

He found that he could not tear his eyes away.  

The propensities of what he could do to his companion, them being the only occupants of the whole house and the luxurious expanse of time that stretched one before others would come home, were innumerable if only Heero could muster them. 

What was he thinking?! He couldn't molest her or anything, not that he felt like it but… Duo was Duo, female or male, Heero's roommate. 

And if the latter tried to do so much as touch her breasts, their roommate-ship, at least that was what it seemed anyway, would be thrown down the drain.

"Hey, you said I was cute." Snapping him out of his reverie, Heero looked up to see Duo smiling brightly. 

He noticed she had removed her braid now and the abundant chestnut tresses fell grotesquely over her shoulders, down below her rear. 

Her hair seemed longer, strange though as it may seem. 

Heero almost smiled, almost but didn't for his stoic, indifferent image would be marred so he settled for the next best thing—glaring.

"You said you would shut up."

"Ha! I Bet you think I'm beautiful now eh? It's obvious, you moron! The way you keep staring at me! Stage one's denial, did you know?" 

Duo stuck her tongue out at Heero who stared at her with an indifferent expression.

"You watch too much television Maxwell."

"I don't care! That still does not change the fact that you said I was cute!!" She sat next to him on the bed, grinning triumphantly as she saw the first signs of surrender. 

"And I don't intend to make it a habit."

Duo blushed as Heero stood up, the bed lifting from the absence of his weight and walked out the door.  

"I'm getting **this** in the wash." He held out Iria's blouse for her to see. 

"Hey, Heero." Duo called out, blushing once more as Heero wheeled around slowly and looked at her with an almost affectionate expression. 

She swore there was a small smile lifting at the edges of his lips, but maybe it was a trick of her ever-wishful mind so she shrugged mentally over it. 

Her hands shook, fingers fumbling together as Prussian blue eyes looked into her own. 

"Do you think I'm better off as a girl instead of a boy? You know for curiosity's sake alone, nothing personal of course."

"Female or not, you still are Duo Maxwell." Heero said vaguely before walking over to the bed, kneeling next to the boy-turned-girl. 

Duo's breath hitched as the Japanese boy leaned down, cupping her perfect chin in a slender hand before closing the gap between them, Heero's lips ghosting above her own in a most silent confession of love. 

Duo shut her eyes slowly, enjoying the incoherent influx of warmth, heat, anticipation and excitement all rolled into one scattered heap of want and need as Heero moved ever closer, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. 

Duo had dreamt of this before, in perfect shards of unadulterated fantasy where Heero would finally profess his undying love to **him**, kiss **him** gently so that afterwards they would make hot, steamy love and so Duo was quite surprised to say the least when Heero Yuy's lips did not touch her own, instead they smirked. 

"Hey, what was that for?!" She frowned. 

"Mind out of the gutter, Maxwell." Heero stood up from the bed. "Mind out of the gutter." 

Then, quick as a shadow, he picked up the stained blouse that had by chance fallen to the floor and left, closing the door behind him with a soft thud that seemed to shatter Duo's reserve.

Duo sulked as her stomach started again. "I hate being a girl."

***

Iria Winner owned a medium sized house in Woodlake Street in which she boarded various schoolboys who studied in the nearby public high school. 

Iria Winner's life had been routine and dull, and despite that, she still seemed to enjoy the same extra-creamy coffee she drank every morning, the same idle hours she spent at the hospital she worked in as a doctor, which always smelled like medicine and urine, the same older sister image she projected toward the young boys in her 'boarding' house. 

Iria Winner had never ever had a problem like this before. Her problems usually consisted of normal worries like clogging sinks, broken windows, juggling monthly electricity bills, food shortage and so on. 

She had never, in her entire life, encountered something like this before.

One Tuesday morning, Iria Winner woke up to make the same extra-creamy coffee she usually did. She walked into the kitchen and opened the same cupboard to make the same superb pancakes she did every Tuesday morning.

After making sure breakfast was ready, Iria downed the same coffee and sat on the coffee table, waiting for her brother and his 'friends' to come down for breakfast. 

Every Tuesday morning, Duo Maxwell, the bouncy braided American would walk down the stairs and smile the same serene smile he usually wore to greet Iria. 

He would always be the first to eat out of the five boys. 

After that, he would compliment Iria on how she made the pancakes tastier than last Tuesday's but Iria knows that it is the very same pancake she makes routinely, nothing more and nothing less.

That Tuesday morning, Iria Winner heard a shrill cry break into the house and upon rushing to the source of the sound, found that Duo Maxwell had in fact, been turned into a girl. 

That Tuesday morning, instead of doing anything routinely, Iria Winner consulted a twelve-year-old psychic.

Iria Winner was desperate to have her normal life back and so, as she stared blankly at the blond kid in front of her, she sighed miserably.

"So what you're saying is that Duo had somehow managed to be pitied by the Gods," Iria said, crossing her arms in disbelief. "And them in their sympathy, turned him into a girl to be loved back by whoever it is he's in love with?"

The twelve-year-old girl who introduced herself earlier as Rosalind nodded and folded her hand together on the table with a smug look plastered against her face.

"Are you trying to pull my leg?"

"Why?" Rosalind asked confused. "Do you want me to? Is it that time of month? Do you have cramps?"

Iria shook her head and frowned. "No!" She ran a fatigued hand over her hair, blinking the impatience out of her eyes. "Just what are you trying to tell me? That my boarder had in fact, turned into a girl overnight?"

Rosalind nodded once more and she bit on her lower lip thoughtfully. "You told me that he said he wished for this certain person to love him back right?" 

Iria nodded. 

Rosalind continued, "Favors placed upon the gods are said to be effective if the moon is full or if the planets are aligned, but the latter doesn't come very so often, so… who knows? He might've been very desperate that the goddess of love had actually heard his plea."

"What does the position of planets have to do with Duo turning miraculously into a girl?" Iria's brow rose.

"I'm not very good in mythology and heck, I'm not Greek either, but my grandmother once said that if you've good intentions and a whole heart, the gods would actually answer your prayers."

"It sounds quite fairytale-ish to me." Iria admitted, brows knitting together in confusion. She stared at the luminescent crystal ball in front of her as if debating whether or not to believe the young girl. 

"You know Miss, I find it hard to believe too," Rosalind admitted shamefully, her pretty blue eyes looking down at her hands. "But whatever the crystal ball says is true so I can't argue with that."

"We're not in Greece!" Iria said stubbornly. "And from what I remember, people in those days would visit the gods' altars and offer pilgrimage, light incense—those kind of strange offerings! But my boarder just wished upon the sky and God only knows if there had been some kind of shooting star last night… how do you explain that he turned to a woman overnight?"

"Girl, Miss! _Girl_!" Rosalind shot back sarcastically. She sighed and shook her head, leaning against her seat. "I'm not sure to be honest. Maybe some unseen force gave your friend a chance to have what he wants for the time being."

Iria Winner wanted her old, routine life back. It's amazing how one event can change everything. 

"It's Aphrodite's thing you know; unrequited love and all that. Didn't they teach you Greek mythology at school?" Rosalind asked.

Iria rolled her eyes. "It strikes me peculiar that you little girl _aren't_ in school."

"What can I say? I'm too cool for that!"

Iria grumbled under her breath. "How long will it take for my friend to get things moving normally again?"

"I don't really know although one thing's for sure. If my knowledge is unerring—which never is—then, upon fulfilling your friend's wish the gods will turn things back to the way they were before."

"What if they don't?"

"Then you'll have to make him undergo a gender operation in Cuba."

Iria blinked, twice. "Excuse me?"

Rosalind shrugged. "It's legal there and I heard you get nice a discount price for donating your genitalia." 

Iria Winner thought she was going to go insane.

***

Heero surveyed the room: Piles of discarded clothing, shoes and socks, lay in untidy random heaps on the floor, strewn everywhere in such a way that it was difficult to really tell if there were space left to walk on or not, although if there were any, it would be doubtless meager.  

Books and other various materials found in a room were scattered among the cloths on the floor, some items like the lamp clumsily broken— a sight which caused fury to coalesce in Heero's system. 

He, though reluctant and adamant to admit it, _liked_ that lamp. 

The stoic Japanese boy brushed the current thought aside and focused on more timely events, specifically the one that had to deal with a tornado ripping apart his room—and the annoying baka's not forgetting. 

After a _slip_ of the tongue and the almost kiss, Heero had left the room to Duo for her to change and only went back a few moments later to save himself from the questioning the American might have in stored for him. He hadn't even been gone for so long and yet, the braided baka seemed to have made a mess of the room already. 

Heero's cold prussian blue eyes followed in silent scrutiny to rest themselves on a small human-shaped lump curled beneath the confining white sheets of the bed adjacent to his. This seemingly 'still' ball trembled lightly and upon closer inspection, the cocoon-like sheets that wrapped around the 'ball' had a small, almost imperceptible red stain.

Also with trained eyes and a 20/20 vision, one could clearly decipher that Heero's bed sheets were one of the few blankets covering the shivering ball. 

Heero strode over to the bed that had previously been owned by a braided American boy named Duo Maxwell, and crossed his arms, glowering with seething anger at the curled up lump.

The aforementioned lump, seemingly aware of another being's presence in the room, poked its head of the white constriction to furrow its brows in confusion at the intruder. 

The intruder (i.e. Heero) glared darkly down at stark feminine features, in such a menacing manner that could cause any person weak of the heart to undergo a cardiac arrest. 

This effeminate being however, immune and lenient towards it, simply rolled her eyes and raised her middle finger, a gesture that proved to be a wrong idea because the Japanese boy looked ready to strike at the wan girl any time, hand poised for attack.

"Go away, Heero." A muffled voice whined irritably. Heero could see the loose silky strands of chestnut sticking out of the small hole in which 'the lump' had managed to get its head out. 

"I can't." 

"And just why not?" The lump had burrowed itself again. 

"You stained my sheets."

The small lump made a small sound of protest and declared itself to the world in one swift blink of an eye, pushing down the sheets that concealed it, to reveal a very moody-looking longhaired girl with clear violet eyes.

"Here, Yuy. You can have your sheets now." She said bitterly, accentuating her words with every cock of her head. She shoved the sheets into his arms and buried her scantily clad paleness into the remaining thin sheets that also happened to be stained with crimson. 

"You're disgusting." Heero scoffed. 

"You're Japanese!" The girl said sarcastically, throwing her hands up in the air in mock realization. "You know what, it would really help if you left me alone to cope with my current condition! I mean these things take time to heal don't they? So why not use _that_ time to get off my case. So I stained the sheets, you got a problem with that chum?"

"Yes, in fact I do." Heero shot back and, before the girl had any chance to retaliate, the boy seized the blankets underneath her. The girl let out a surprised yelp and was completely mortified as the sheets were taken off, balding the bed of anything but the coffee colored foam as she rolled onto her back. 

The girl glared at the boy and stood to her feet after recovering from the initial shock and bewilderment that Heero's actions had infused, violet eyes slitting irritably. 

"Now, I don't." Heero said, pleased with himself as he fisted the sheets in both hands for them to stay put. He gave the girl a scornful look before turning around to do the laundry, for after all, it was his turn that day.

"Heero." The girl once known as Duo Maxwell but still kept that name except that his/her gender altered and questioned the sanity of everyone in the house that Iria Winner owned, spoke softly, the tone of her voice slightly treading on dangerous waters. 

Heero turned around, regarding her with one of his trademark glares, only sobering when she pulled his face closer to her and pressed her lips gently against his passive ones.

For a very brief moment, Heero felt his heart skip a millisecond beat. Their sudden closeness was almost overwhelming and Heero had never felt a stranger notion as wanting to envelope the girl—who was currently kissing him—in a fierce, passionate embrace, before in his whole life. 

Duo was feeling a bit flustered herself and judging by the fact that their kiss endured for less than a second, ending very swiftly as Shakespeare once said 'swift as lighting in the cullied night, short as any dream!', and it being her first (awkward) iss, she had every right to be crimson-faced.

This rare emotion emanating from her however, was thoroughly confusing for the red stains on her cheeks (not counting the ones in other secluded areas) may be very well depicted as mortification. 

Her hand instinctively rose to her side and she held in the air to slap it harshly against the skin of Heero's left cheek. This of course, happened all too fast for the naked eye to see, in an abrupt consecutive sequence as Duo huffed and left the room, feeling better than she had ever felt since she'd turned into a girl.

Heero was left in the room to contemplate about what had just occurred. On cloud nine, although a little bit fazed, he only had to wonder why on earth the girl slapped him on the face. 

_Was it something he had said?_

Surely it was something he did because knowing the braided boy who had turned into a girl, he/she was one who acted on impulse, prior to what one did toward him/her. 

Then again Duo was known for doing odd, rather bizarre things in the strangest of situations. But it wasn't as if Heero cared what the American did. If anything, all the braided girl/boy… er… **thing** managed to draw out from him was annoyance… and pity. 

Pity that he/she must be working his lip muscles more relentlessly than most people (who shut up when you give them the hint) do for he was constantly blabbering non-stop.

Heero sighed and shook his head, making a mental note to himself not to stick much too close to the braided wonder gal.

But the kiss… 

Heero's mental brow rose. Why should he care about some emotional, spastic girl who happened to be his roommate formerly of the same specie?!

He **did not** like Duo, wasn't interested in him/her in any way and loathed the mere sight of him. Period. (Of course, no pun is intended.) 

Okay, maybe not loathe but somewhere bordering there.

Whether she be a girl, a boy, a canker or _a…_

Heero groaned. 

He shouldn't be wasting any time over the girl _or_ boy. **It** was too much of a nuisance and disrupted the natural order of his life.

Setting his mind on doing the laundry, for quite frankly, it was about damned time he took part in household chores, he exited the room and made his way downstairs, willing himself not to prosper on naughty thoughts that included ropes, silk and the braided baka.

***

If there was something Duo Maxwell regretted doing in her life, it was… 

Well there were two things actually. One was wishing the cold, stoic roommate of her would return her growing, not-really-bordering-on-platonic feelings. Two was grabbing him for a kiss.

It was a very fast-paced kiss. Just the pressing of lips against lips for half a second—nothing more and nothing less—but however you look at it, a kiss is still a kiss. 

Duo frowned, thinking about how the Japanese boy will react to it later on after _doing the laundry_. She snorted to herself. Heero rarely did the laundry, even if at all. 

Duo knew it was just a filthy excuse to avoid her because no matter what, girl or boy, she still was Duo Maxwell—somebody Heero would not give a second look at, somebody who constantly bothered the sanity out of everybody in the house, somebody Heero would not _dare_ waste his feelings on.

Then again it wasn't as if Heero actually had any, considering how he had the loving capacity of a rock, and the lack thereof only proved that Duo, even without any competition in the long run, was a hopeless case.

Duo buried her face in her hands, noting how her hair had strangely increased in length. She murmured softly under her breath, despising that squishy feeling between her legs. She looked down at her skirt, pulling on a disgusted face as she noticed crimson stains. She even had gotten some smudges on the living room couch as well.

Heero had taught her earlier about 'Taxi Lads' or whatever they were called, how they 'caught' the blood flowing from certain areas and kept you 'clean' for a week when your 'period' happened every 28 days. It was disgusting and Duo could only wonder how, _possibly_, girls could stand the total torture! (That's life for us chum.)

How Heero knew all about _that_, Duo did not know but for once she was glad the boy's knowledge _breached_ to that extent. Maybe it was actually the countless monotonous hours he spent surfing the net that contributed to that, but whatever it was Duo could only be grateful.

After her lower left limb regained its normal state—since she was experiencing a sensation that resembled a thousand needles pricking into her leg, more often known as cramps to all knowledgeable girls— she promised herself that she would get a move on putting those 'Nazi Dads' or whatever they were called.

***

School was brilliant for Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner and Wufei Chang. All right, maybe not. Questions lingered at the back of their minds, curiosity tweaking because of the sight of a strange girl popping out of nowhere that morning.

Trowa Barton was fighting an internal battle himself, as was a certain Japanese boy not so far away. The chestnut haired girl had enamored Trowa and, if ever Iria permitted her to stay over, actually buying the whole story of her being Duo Maxwell, he would be more than glad to have her around, that's for sure.

Trowa smirked, tapping his pen impatiently against his desk. He checked his watch. 

_Only 5 hours to go. _With a wistful sigh, he stared blankly at the blackboard, thinking about the girl.

Quatre Winner was in love with Trowa Barton. It was enough that he gave out subtle hints, dropped his books for Trowa to pick up at times, but no matter what he said or did, Trowa only saw him as a very good friend. 

Pathetic much? 

At least Trowa referred to them as 'very' good friends. Maybe they had a chance together after all? Maybe, in some insane universe of the blind!

Quatre frowned mournfully as he cast Trowa a sidelong glance, turning away only when Trowa locked eyes with him. 

The lithe blond's cheeks stained crimson. If he had not been mistaken, Trowa had winked at the girl claiming to be Duo back at Iria's place. It was obvious Trowa liked the girl and Quatre couldn't be any more chagrined.

When Quatre had pecked Trowa on the cheek, the latter did not respond well. Actually Trowa didn't care at all and seemed albeit distant and immersed in thought.

Probably of that chestnut haired girl, Quatre thought bitterly. The blond sulked.

Wufei Chang meanwhile was scribbling idly on the piece of paper on his desk. He stared at the blue horizontal lines, watching them dully and the letters that he'd written earlier in blue ink. 

There was a heart drawn in the middle of the paper, and a name at the center of it.

Treize Kushrenada 

****

He gingerly traced the outline of the shape; fingers carefully running down the smooth texture of the paper, as if he didn't do it any gentler the paper would tear. He leaned back in his seat, frowning as his dark eyes turned to meet his teacher's.

The man bearing the name Wufei wrote looked at him sternly— abruptly stopping in his lecture — but there was a slight glimmer to his eyes and Wufei only smiled secretly at that. 

***

Duo walked into the laundry room, only to find Heero staring down at the washing machine as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. The American rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, leaning against the doorframe.

Heero sensed her presence and whipped around, furiously glaring at her.

Duo's brow shot up. "What?!" 

"What are you doing here?" His voice was hard and Duo shrugged carelessly, feigning nonchalance. 

"I was _just_… wondering where you've gone…" 

"Hn."

Duo examined her nails, humming.

"What do you want?"

Duo shot him a coy look beneath her eyelashes and grinned sheepishly. She was tugging at her hair, pressing her lips together. She muttered something unintelligible under her breath, which Heero didn't quite catch.

"What did you say?"

Duo swallowed and blushed beat red. "Could you teach me how to use that… Taxi Lad." She looked down at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. 

"Taxi Lad?" Heero repeated monotonously, crossing his arms. "It's a maxi pad, baka."

Duo shrugged and looked defensive. "Gee, I'm sorry man!" She rolled her eyes at him. "How the hell should I know what you call it? I don't even use it for the love of God!"

Heero walked towards her and for a brief moment, Duo's breath caught in her chest.  

"Maxwell," His voice was soft and Duo's heart skipped a beat and the girl nodded expectantly.

"You should to start reading."

Duo released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding for quite some time. 

Heero had gone out the door of the laundry room to Iria's bedroom. Duo cursed and kicked the wall.

"Owww!!"

***

"You took pity on him and altered his gender?" Artemis had better things to do like keeping watch over her forests and punish those who dare trespass the boundary of her wood to destroy its verdant growth or slaughter the animals residing there. 

She, however, found herself with the goddess of love Aphrodite, watching a mortal chestnut haired boy turned girl in a silver rimmed mirror, encrusted with jewels not of the mortal earth.  

"Yes."

"And can you explain to me milady Aphrodite, why you did just that?"

Aphrodite was the goddess of love and beauty and it pained her to see one such mishap in love like the boy she granted his wish, in some sort of indirect way. She placed a perfect, slender finger on the mirror's edge as she smiled, her back turned to Artemis.

"The boy is as stubborn and hard-hearted as Apollo was in his prime."

Artemis' voice was cut with a tinge of bitterness. "And that gave you the authority to alter his gender? And, might I add my brother is not hard-hearted."

"Sure he isn't, lady of the wood!" Aphrodite's voice was soft and music to Artemis' ears. "Now that you've put it that way, then yes. I'm afraid I can't bear to see these foolish young ones so _tragic_ in their love."

Artemis let out a scornful laugh and edged closer to the other god whose robes flowed to the floor. "Tragic like Pyramus and Thisbe?" She scoffed. "From what I remember milady, Pygmalion and Galathea were not of the same gender."

"I've helped a string of lovers in the previous millennia, lady of the wood." Aphrodite threw against her. "And suffice to say, this is another call _to_ me. Also, Pygmalion despised the opposite kin! All women Artemis! Can you have imagined such derision?"  

"Yes, but the beautiful sculpture that was Galatea was still in fact, a woman and though, artificial and bred by a mortal's imperfect fingers, is still a woman in every likeness!"

"Pygmalion was very much in woe. 'Tis but a pity to watch him adorn her lifeless, rigid feet with eglantine, dress her up in silken robes."

"Tis but a pity that you turned the boy into what he isn't."

"Hush, Lady of the Wood." Aphrodite said sweetly. "Hush! Bid thee time and things will resume their mortal pace again. He shall see this as a dream and so will everybody else."

"And the love you call tragic shall soon end as dawn breaks over the consciousness?"

"Only _they_ shall remember it."

"The boy and his destined one?" Artemis asked.

"Of course." Aphrodite said to the god whom she was so fond of. "Of course."

"I doubt it will be an easy pavéd road for those two boys. Knowing how you do not fancy a smooth and steadfast love."

"Smooth and steadfast love is dull, however passionate and pure," Aphrodite admitted, nodding gently at Artemis. "But jealousy can prove more affection than this boys youthfulness."

***

Duo watched carefully as Heero removed the sticky adhesive strip off the 'maxi pad' and pressed it against some discarded, thankfully unused underwear.

"_Oh_. So that's _how_ you do it." Duo's eyes widened as she watched Heero in fascination. "Now that that's over and done with, I'm hungry."

"I thought you just had breakfast."

"That was 3 hours ago."

Heero sighed, tossing the underwear to Duo. "Do something productive while I cook."

"Productive?" Duo repeated, bewildered and flustered. "Shouldn't we be doing that together?"

"Don't get any wrong ideas, Maxwell." Heero said dangerously. "And don't twist my words."

"Hey, you said 'productive' and you had this husky tone of voice!" Duo defended herself. "You didn't expect me to do it by myself did you?"

"You have one dirty mind." Heero murmured as he walked to the door, a hand resting on the doorknob. "Learn the anatomy of the female body or something that will help you _condition_."

Duo rolled her eyes and sighed as Heero left the room.

Tbc…

===

Reference Books:

**_Mythology:_**

**_Timeless Tales of Gods and Heroes_**

by Edith Hamilton.

The Greek Way 

by Edith Hamilton.

Well? Sorry for the LONG delay… I had fever, flu and other random stuff keep happening to me! Karmic much? Yeah, I think so too. 

Till the next chapter,

Shace

xoxo

Please Review!


End file.
